Sonic: Boys Vs Girls
by DJaxs312
Summary: Amy challenges Sonic to see who is better, Boys or Girls. Who will win?
1. Challenge Accepted!

_Hey guys. This is the start of it all. Enjoy!_

* * *

Today can be a day that not many people would have. It could be a day like never before. Have you ever wondered what it's like to do something competitive, like team challenges to see who is better? Of course some of you've seen it a lot in movies but I mean in reality. It could be: who are better at video games, who can stare longer, who can run faster, who can read the most, which can eat more, etc. If not, you should try to ask friends about it, because this challenge was overrated, sometimes.

Sonic banged the table screaming in rage. His eyes steamed red from anger, given him a tired look to his face. Cold sweat dripped from his blue spikes.

"It's not fair." Sonic said.

"I've lost so many lives. What have I become!"

Tears ran from his eyes across his cheeks.

"Why? Why? Why is this so hard!"

"Why...

..Can't I beat this damn game?

Sonic was sitting on his couch holding his Wii remote playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. He's filled with anger because he had a lack of skill on the game.

Just as he lost his cool, Amy Rose showed up to his front door and decided to visit him. She had her red and white dress, her red and white shoes, and her red headband with her golden ring bracelet and her white glove, as usual. Her green eyes sparkled when she sees Sonic sitting on the couch. She ran up to him, hugging him tight.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy said. She kept hugging him until she realized she was strangling him. She let go of him, blushing. She sat down with him on the couch.

"Hi, Amy." Sonic said sounding shocked that he is alive.

"What's with the long face? What were you doing?"

"Playing _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. I hate it."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Everything is wrong with the game Amy! The game is hard as hell! I'm sick of being burnt to flames by Bowser and being bitch slapped by Peach!"

Amy chuckled quietly as she covered her mouth to avoid from Sonic knowing.

"So you're saying the game was hard?"

"Yes Amy! Nobody can beat it."

"What are you talking about Sonic? That game is too easy. Just face it Sonic, you're bad at it."

"Hah! Bad? Like you can do better."

"Of course I can! I bet I could beat you in a snap! I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"You..." Sonic paused, giving an awkward look at Amy. Amy turned away with a smirk knowing that she won the battle of telling him she's better than him. Just as she was about to laugh at him, he laughs at her. He laughs so loud, all the car alarms outside went off. Amy looked at him with a mean look.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't beat me Amy. You're a girl."

Amy's heart stopped as soon as he said those exact words. She didn't know what to say. She took those words like she was stabbed in the heart. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her inner thoughts went berserk. Sonic gave a huge grin and laid back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Amy smashed the table with her hammer with tears pouring out her eyes. Sonic jumped out of the couch trying not to get hit by Amy's hammer.

"How dare you say that to me Sonic! That is it! This means war!" Amy cried out.

Sonic looked at her terrified.

"W-What kind of war?"

"A war of facing many challenges to see who is the best."

"W-Who?"

"Us as in.." Amy pointed her hammer up preparing for the words.

"...Boys Vs. Girls!"

Sonic gave Amy the awkward look again for a long time. Amy stood still with her hammer up like it's a pose. Sonic slowly breathed in and fell down to the floor laughing. Amy banged Sonic's wall with her hammer, causing it to crack. He stopped laughing immediately. Amy went on with talking about the challenge.

"You can only bring two guys on your team and I can bring two girls on my team."

Sonic left another grin at Amy and chuckled.

"I already know what I'm going to pick. So what's our first challenge?"

"We choose our first challenge. The other team gets next challenge."

"Ok... but who goes first?"

"Let's start by going heads or tails."

"Ok. You're on"

Sonic brought out a gold coin. The head side of the coin shows a picture of Sonic cutting off a robot's head using his spin dash and the arrow points at the robot's head, and the tails side of the coin shows a picture of Sonic's friend, Tails making a big funny smile like he just won the lotto.

"Tails!" Sonic called out as he flicked the coin. Sonic and Amy kept an eye on the coin as it flew up. The coin went down and gently lands on the floor. Sonic and Amy rushed down to see which side it shows. They both saw Tails' funny grin facing up.

"Yahoo!" Sonic jumped up happily and teased Amy. Amy crossed her arms and glared at Sonic.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"It's a skill. I'd love to chat but I got to get my team."

Sonic ran straight past Amy and out of the house. His speed cost the whole furniture to flip over, even Amy. She fell to the floor landing on her back. The door slammed along from the wind from Sonic's speed leaving Amy in his house alone.

As she got up brushing the dust off of her dress, she walked by the front door and noticed a frame that must have fell off the wall from Sonic's wind. She grabbed it and looks at it.

It shows a picture of when Sonic and Amy were dancing at the prom. Amy was wearing a red sparkling dress, her golden ring bracelet, black stockings, and shiny red dress shoes. She also wore makeup to please Sonic. She had a dark eyeliner and red lipstick on. Sonic had a black suit that looked sharp with a red rose on his left shirt pocket. One thing he'd never change was his shoes. It was a slow dance. Sonic's face was blushing as Amy grabbed hold of his hand and laid her face on his chest. Knuckles and Tails were in the background of the picture laughing at Sonic. You could even see Shadow covering his face catching a grin.

Amy looked at the picture happily wondering how Sonic had kept that on his wall all this time. She hung it back on the wall and flipped the couch back over where it was and sat down, waiting. She closed her eyes and wondered about Sonic.

"Does Sonic love me?"


	2. The Two Teams' Greeting!

A minute has passed. While Amy was sitting on the couch, Sonic arrived with his team. Tails the Fox and Knuckles the Echidna decided to participate in the challenge. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles prepared to give a greeting.

"I'm Sonic, here to kick butt!"

"I'm Knuckles, willing to win!"

"And I'm Tails, willing to protect any girl in need!"

Sonic and Knuckles gave Tails a cold stare.

"Tails?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Shut up."

Tails' head went down in disgrace.

"Ok.." Tails said miserably.

"Don't talk to Tails like that." Amy said giving a mean look to Sonic. She went to Tails and patted him on the head.

"He was just being nice, and how did you get your whole team in one minute?"

Sonic cross his arms and gives a smirk to Amy.

"Hello? It's a word I like to call Speeeed...!"

"Whatever!" Amy decided to get her girls. She thought "Why not now? It's pretty early. Don't need to wait another day for another challenge." Amy left the house, leaving Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles alone. Three hours had passed and they were sleeping on the couch. Amy arrived back with her girls. When she saw them asleep, she was not happy.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles panic.

"Ahh!" They all screamed.

"Thunder, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lick Knuckles' master emerald! I thought they were _Ring Pops_!" Sonic burst out saying half asleep.

"What?" Knuckles snapped.

"Uhh.. nothing. Amy! You interrupted my meditation!" Sonic said, lying.

Amy walked closer to Sonic face to face. Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic grinning. Sonic blushed once again.

"Sonic?" Amy said softly while she approached closer to Sonic.

"Y-Y-Yes A-Amy?" Sonic felt really nervous, especially when he's in public. He started to notice that her team was there too, Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit. Since Big the Cat isn't a girl of _Team Rose according to Sonic Heroes_, Amy decided to get just Cream.

Cream had on her usual orange dress with the blue ribbon around the inside of her collar, white gloves with a gold button to wrap around it, and her yellow and blue shoes. Of course she seems to be a cutey to everyone, but she had a secret that only Amy and Rouge know. She's also athletic and smart.

Rouge was picked because Amy knew she's got intelligence that would distract the guys. She figured that Rouge could always teased Knuckles so Knuckles would be distracted dealing with Rouge. Last but not least, Amy was embarrassed to admit, but compared to her boobs, Rouge's boobs are pretty big and that would distract them as well. Well, she hoped Sonic doesn't get distracted, or else an ass whooping would get to him.

Rouge had on her usual outfit. Her pink heart shaped top included with her dark bottom piece, pink and white gloves and boots with heels. She's also had on blue eye makeup and pink lipstick, so back to the part when Amy approached closer to Sonic. As Amy got closer, Sonic got nervous. Sweat dripped from his spikes once again. Amy gave him a furious look.

"You were sleeping!" Amy cried out. She was so loud, Sonic's fur puffed up. A total rip off huh? The girls' team decided to greet themselves like the boys' team did.

"I'm Cream, and this will be so much fun!"

"I'm Rouge, and all I can say is that this shouldn't be so hard."

"And I'm Amy, the leader of the Girls' Team!"

Rouge and Cream disagreed with that statement.

"Amy?" Rouge and Cream both said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Sonic laughed at Amy. Amy got angry and whacked Sonic with a pan.

"Ow! What the hell! Who are you now, Peach?" When Sonic played _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, he was also getting hit by a pan from Peach.

"Anyway, I'm going to wear something hot to please Sonic." Amy said even though she thought she didn't say that out loud.

"You know we can hear you." said Cream.

Cream and Rouge decided they'll wear they're outfit from when they were air boarding, which was from their adventure of _Sonic Riders_.

"You have to get dressed? Why don't you keep on what you're wearing? You take hours to dress Amy!" Sonic cried.

"I don't want them dirty! And no I do not! Besides it's a quick change like a transformation, like the Power Rangers or something."

"Ok. Wait… what!"

The girls' team is started their transformation. They levitated and flashed.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wow, all this mess for changing outfits? How are they even levitating? Knuckles, Tails, check this ou.."

They were in the kitchen eating Sonic's chili dogs.

"What the hell? Who told you to eat my chili dogs?"

"Well Sonic, I told you to buy my homemade Knuckle Sandwich but noo... you want to be cheap." Knuckles blurted out.

Just as Tails and Knuckles finished, Knuckles went to Sonic to find out what's going on.

"Did Amy pick her girls yet Sonic?"

"Look there wise guy." Sonic pointed to them. What he didn't notice was that they finish changing after he turns back. Knuckles froze in shock.

"Holy shit!"

Just as Tails arrive, he froze in shock as well.

"Holy shit!" Tails said not knowing that Sonic was even there to hear that. Sonic's mouth dropped.

"Tails!"

"Oh! Um... sorry S-Sonic. I-It slipped."

Amy approached to Sonic.

"I'm done Sonic!"

Just as Sonic turned to Amy, he didn't expect it.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation with Tails about bad langu.. Holy shit!"


	3. A Team Name!

The Girls' Team appearance came to a surprise to the Boys' Team. Amy changed into a darker pink short tank top and a skirt alone that seems to look like a cut of part of her red dress, but dark pink. Her bracelet is still present, but the color of her boots is matching with her outfit. Rouge changed into a short black tank top, and her black pants with some white flower designs on them. Her shoes were striped vertically with pink and white with a bottom grey. Cream changed into an orange tank top with a star on it and a stripe of white, her shorts with a vertical stripe on two sides, and her yellow and orange tennis shoes. What they didn't change were their gloves.

Sonic and Knuckles burst a nose bleed while Tails' eyes sparkled at Cream.

"So adorable!" Tails blurted out holding his hands together beside his face. Sonic and Knuckles looked at him with disappointment while wiping their noses with a tissue. Amy carried a grin knowing how good she looked, but Knuckles and Tails didn't care for Amy. Amy decided to make them snap out of it.

"So, are you ready?"

Sonic snaped out of it and stated a question.

"No Amy, we haven't changed or transformed our outfits yet."

"You guys don't wear clothes."

"Exactly! Why must you anguish us with changing and not changing? Perhaps, we could stay this way and you girls can take off your clothes." As Sonic smiles, Tails and Knuckles smiles as well agreeing. Yes people, Tails too. Even though they were kidding, the girls' took it serious.

"W-Wh-What!" Amy bashed Sonic with her hammer. Sonic flipped over to a face plant on the floor.

"You pervert!"

Knuckles gained a laugh at Sonic and knocked the lump on his head.

"Oh! Amy's going ham!" But he noticed that Rouge saw him grinning when Sonic said those words. He knew what's coming for him, a knock on the head, and that's just what he got. He took a foot to the face down to the ground with Sonic.

"Umm.. Cream? He was kidding!" Tails also expected it too, but Cream was terrified. Her eyes sparkled with innocence. A tear came down her cheek and they all knew what happens if Cream laid a tear, an ass whooping from Cheese the Chao.

"Uh Oh!" Tails started to fly away, but there's no way in hell he'll make it.

Cheese appeared quickly and grabbed hold of Tails' two tails. Cheese slammed him left and right to the floor repeatedly until Cream yelled "Stop!" Cheese threw Tails with Sonic and Knuckles lying on the floor.

"You can leave now." Cream told Cheese nicely. Cheese kicked Tails and left.

Cream smiles, knowing that the crying was an act. What did I tell you?

"It was a joke!" Sonic said getting up while he rubbed his lump.

Until Tails and Knuckles got up, the boys didn't know what else they were missing before the challenge starts, neither did the girls. They knew that Sonic had to choose the challenge, but there was something else, then Tails snapped.

"A name!"

"A name? But we have a name." Sonic said confused.

"Not our names stupid, our team name!"

"I know, Team Rose!" Amy said excited about the same old name.

"Hell no!" Rouge and Cream said with a mean expression.

Amy looked at Cream in shock, not because she cursed, but realized that she didn't like the name. Her eyes were sparkling tears.

"Y-You didn't like the name Cream?"

"No! It makes the name sound like you have the spotlight!" Cream roared.

Amy fell to her knees looking at Cream like she broke her heart.

"B-But all the times we fought together with that name."

"I didn't like it. Sorry."

"Oh stop whining Amy! I don't like the name either!" Rouge said.

"That's because you were in Team Dark!" Amy yelled at Rouge. Her face was filled with tears.

"Oh brother..." Sonic said covering his face.

"This is going to be a long day."

"FACEPALM!" Knuckles announced.

While the girls argued, the boys thought of a name for themselves. Of course, Sonic knew that Tails and Knuckles would get mad about their old team name, _Team Sonic_. They tried to guess names according to their name or like _Tonkles_, _Tunic_, _Sonkals_, and other whacky names. But then they thought of a great name according to their adventure. As they all agreed, they decided to tell the girls.

"Ok girls! We got a name!" Sonic interrupted.

"This is going be as original as it sounds so no laughing." The team prepared for their pose once is name was announced,

"We're _Team Heroes_!" As Team Heroes pose, Amy laughed at them, but Rouge and Cream wasn't laughing. Rouge slapped Amy on the head.

"We could've thought of that moron!" Rouge snapped.

"Well excuuuse me, Princess!" Amy snapped back.

"Princess!" Cream snapped.

"Huh?" Amy and Rouge both looked at Cream.

"Team Princess!" Cream said excited

"Hmm..." Amy looked at Rouge and thought about it.

"Not bad. Team Princess it is!" The girls decided, holding hands.

"We're _Team Princess_!" As Team Princess nailed their pose,  
Team Heroes looked at each other and laughed at Team Princess.

"Oh god! That's a funny name!" Sonic could barely say from laughing.

"Don't forget, Cream thought of the name. You don't want to hurt her again, do you?" Amy and Rouge putted their arm around Cream to show Team Heroes how sad Cream was getting. Cream's eyes were sparkling with tears once again.

"N-No! I was kidding! The name is amazing!" Sonic immediately said, making sure Tails and Knuckles agreed as well.

"So what's the challenge?" Amy said to Sonic to continue on with the challenge.

"Huh?"

"You won a game of _Heads or Tails_, right?"

"Oh right!"

"You chose Tails, huh?" Tails said giving the "_You Like Krabby Patties Don't You Squidward" _look to Sonic. ^ ^

"U-Um, No!"

"Yes!" Amy corrected to Sonic.

"Umm... anyway, I know a perfect challenge!" Sonic said immediately to change the subject.

"What is it?" Amy's eyes sparkled at Sonic showing love. She approached to Sonic with her hands together by her head.

"_DDR_!" Sonic yelled as he jumped high in the air. Everyone smiled excitedly except Amy because she doesn't know what _DDR_ is.

"What's _DDR_?"

Everyone gasped. Even Cream and Rouge were in shock.

"You don't know what _DDR_ is?" Rouge said.

"It's one of the most fun games in the arcades today." Cream said happily.

Sonic tried to correct what Amy is saying.

"What she's trying to say is what does _DDR_ stand for? Well Amy, it stands for _Dance Dance Revolution_!" Sonic hopped again in midair. Amy decided to quickly lie about it.

"Oh yeah, silly me. I love that game! I actually own it." Amy blushed

"On what?"

"Uh... Sega Genesis?" Amy felt like she blew it.

"Really? I didn't know they had it for Sega!" Everyone else was shocked as Sonic. Amy felt relived, but here's the catch. Sonic was lying as well. He knew that DDR was never for Sega. So what does he do? Who knows? I do.


	4. Challenge 1: DDR!

_Hey guys... I know Chapters are short, only the challenge chapters will be super long. :) This is the longest so far. Enjoy. - Dorian (DJaxs312)_

* * *

DDR…

"DDR! This will be fun!" Sonic said. The whole gang were on their way to the arcade to play DDR, and they loved the attention when people watch them, except Amy. She worried about how embarrassed she'll end up.

"Is it easy or hard?" she thought. Her expression looked frightened. Sonic and Tails seemed to noticed. Sonic decided to help Amy relax a bit. As he walked by her, she blushed.

"What's wrong Amy? Is something bugging you?"

"U-Umm…! No! Everything's fine!" Amy said, bringing a fake smile.

Sonic grabbed hold of Amy's arms.

"W-What are you doing?" Amy said confused. Everyone looked.

"Amy, if you ever need anything, or if something's bothering you, I'm there for you."

"W-Why are you saying this?" Amy's cheeks turned redder than Knuckles.

Sonic pulled her to him and kissed her. Amy's eyes widened as the kiss continues. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Amy…" Sonic said softly.

"Amy…? Amy!" Amy snapped out of it. She realized that it was all a daydream. She felt like it was so real. She couldn't stop staring at Sonic.

"Yes…" Amy said softly, blushing.

"We're here."

Amy didn't noticed until she saw the Arcade building.

"Oh, ok! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amy said trying to pull a fake smile. She ran into the arcade while the rest were confused of Amy's mood swing.

Sonic seems to know what the problem was and believe it or not, he felt bad. But according to his win, that didn't stop him. As they all approached to the arcade, it was like a gaming world. Many kids and teenagers were playing many arcade games and having fun. Sonic heard people talking about how a little kid crapped his pants from playing Jurassic Park. As the two teams' walked by, they found Amy. Amy found the name of the game and told Sonic and the gang.  
"I found it!" Amy said pointing at the machine.

"Awesome! Time to put this quarter in Michael Jackson style!" Sonic did the MJ spin and flicked the coin to the machine without missing. He grabbed his hat and showed off the MJ pose.

"Who's bad?"

Many people applauded to Sonic and he owned the spotlight, throwing the hat. Amy got jealous and decided to surpass him by flicking the coin further distance to the machine.

"Oh yeah?" Amy snapped. She did the same spin move and instead of flicking, she threw it, but the coin didn't even touch the machine. Think of it like making an air ball playing basketball.

"Booooooo!" The people called out with a laugh.

Team Heroes is laughing along with them. Amy melted with tears knowing she has failed big time, then gets angry. Sonic looked at her and changed the subject immediately before she had a fit and hitted everyone with her hammer.

"Let's just play guys." Sonic said with a sweat. Tails and Knuckles agreed. The game is on!

Sonic brought out his phone and called his buddy, Silver. He wanted him to be the announcer and the whole challenge to look like it's a DDR Tournament. Silver appeared 5 minutes later and prepared for his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a DDR showdown!" The crowd roared. The teams looked surprised.

"That was a great entrance." Sonic whispers to them.

"First up, we have Cream vs. Tails! Then, we have Knuckles vs. Rouge! And last but not least, we have Sonic vs. Amy!" The crowd went wild as the teams prepared themselves. Amy was nervous.

Tails and Cream prepared themselves on the machine knowing arrow by arrow. The others cheered their team on.

"I'm choosing _Captain Jack_!" Tails said to Cream.

"No, forget that! _Xepher_!" Cream snapped. The crowd _ooooo's_.

"But that's a hard song."

"What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?" The crowd _oooo's_ again.

"Ok Cream, _Xepher_ it is!" Tails smiled. The crowd went wild once again. The camera man approached to watch this match. Silver continued the announcing.

"Let the match begin!" As Tails and Cream selected _Xepher, _one of the hardest songs on_DDR_, they get ready. The song begins. Tails and Cream grinned as the crowd cheered. As the arrows appeared, the crowd went silent. There were about eight arrows appearing per second. As Cream moved her feet terribly fast, Tails found his own way to settle it. He used his two feet and two tails and hit the arrows, nailing each of them perfectly. Cream started to hit each arrow perfectly as well. Tails started showing off flying, using only his Tail to hit the arrows with his arms crossed.

"The bro's flying!" A random audience said.

Cream started to lose her rhythm and her poor little legs starts to burn. Tails' two tails starts to smoke, causing a brush burn on his tails, and then it caught on fire.

"You're on fire bro!" A random audience said.

"I know!" Tails said with confidence.

"No bro! You're really on fire!"

"Huh?" Tails looked at his tails and realized the pain he felt and ran out of the machine screaming, searching for water. Cream only had a few more points to go, but she had never felt so much pain. She forced her foot to the next arrow, but she missed it far to the right and sprained her ankle from her right foot. She fell flat on the ground moaning in pain. The crowd gasped. She didn't make it, the score I mean.

"Cream!" Tails said after his tails sizzled in the jug of water he found. He ran to her.

"Cream!" Amy and Rouge ran to Cream as well.

"Back off!" Tails demanded. Rouge and Cream stopped.

"Are you hurt?" Tails asked Cream.

"My ankle…" Cream said softly, in pain.

"Can you still move it?"

Tails studied her expression as she was moving it.

"Yes, but it hurts."

Tails knew she wasn't faking. He carried a kit to help relieve her ankle. He took off her shoe and checked her soft right foot to see how bad it is.

"It's lateral."

"Huh?" Cream seemed confused.

"You're going to be just fine." Tails said with a smile. He brought out a special masking tape he invented that warm and cools your body. He wraped the tape around Cream's foot.

"I can feel the heat." Cream says surprised.

"Yeah, I bet you couldn't handle that heat on DDR a moment ago." Tails laughed. Cream gave a mean smile and punched Tails on the arm.

"Shut up!" Cream chuckled. "It's tingling now."

After Tails had finished wrapping her foot, he rubbed her head, smiling.

"All better. See if you can move it now."

Cream moved her feet. Her eyes widened.

"I don't feel any pain! Can I take it off now?"

"No, you must keep in on until the tingling stops. Until then, you can take it off."

As Tails pulled her up, she hugged him tight. Tails blushed and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Tails."

Tails held the back of Cream's head as she hugged him.

"Aww…" Amy and Rouge said holding each other's hands. The crowd cheered for Tails as he escorted Cream by where the teams were at.

"Damn… Tails got skills!" Knuckles said smiling.

Sonic looked at Tails shaking his head smiling. He gave him thumbs up and a wink. Tails gave one back. Silver decided to continue the match.

"Tails is the man! Boys 1, Girls 0! Next up is Rouge vs. Knuckles! Let's see what happens!"

Knuckles and Rouge prepared for music. Knuckles figured out the music they was going to pick.

"MAX 300!"

"Let's do it!" Rouge agreed.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Silver yelled. The crowd roared.

"Let's both freestyle!" Knuckles said giving a light punch to Rouge.

"Whatever you say, Knuckie." Rouge says pinching Knuckles' cheek.

The song was about to start. Again, everyone's in silence. The song played as Knuckles and Rouge formed a freestyle duet and hitting the arrows constantly. They started doing many dances like the tango, hip hop (breakdance), tap, and even ballet. The others were cheering them on once again. Cream stood close to Tails as they cheered along as well. As Knuckles and Rouge reach for the final finish. Rouge trips Knuckles down while doing the _top rock_ on him. Sonic and Tails fell into humiliation while Amy and Cream cheered her on. The song ended while Knuckles was still on the ground.

"The winner is Rouge!" Silver exclaimed excitedly. Just as he said that, Knuckles got up quickly and ran to Silver to take the microphone.

"That's not fair! She tripped me!" Knuckles proclaimed.

"Well who said there were rules, redhead?" Sliver announced taking back the microphone.

"Redhead? I'll give you a redheaded knuckle sandwich!" Knuckles chased Silver around the arcade.

"You were great Rouge!" Cream said happily.

"You go girl!" Amy said as they gave each other a high five.

"So Amy …" Sonic said reminding Amy about the match.

"... You ready?"

"I sure am!" Amy forgot that she didn't know anything about this game. As they were ready, one of the machines busts a fuse.

"Oh no!" announced Sliver while running from Knuckles. The crowd was upset. Sonic ran to the microphone to calm the audience. Amy was relieved that she didn't need to play.

"Settle down guys! The match is still on! Amy and I will just take turns and whoever gets the highest score wins!" The crowd roared once again.

"W-We will?" Amy got nervous again.

"I'll go first!"

"W-Which song a-are you picking?"

"My special one! Sonic Boom!"

The light turned off and the spotlight aimed at the Sonic and the machine. Sonic picked the song.

"Sonic freestyle" he said with an echo.

The music begun. The arrows went about 15 arrows a second. Team Princess' mouth dropped. The crowd went crazy. Sonic nailed all kinds of breakdances. Do I even have to name them? He was landing a perfect on all the arrows. Sonic's legs were invisible fast. His combos were like over 9000. (I'm sorry… The joke was funny.) His score was over 19,921,164 points! All I can say was, when the song ended, his rank was AAA, and became world record. The crowd was never as loud as they were now.

Sonic ran to the stand and orders coffee.

"Coffee Time!"

While he decided to do that, Tails and Knuckles gave a very gay (happy gay) smile at Sonic thinking he's god.

"We're doomed." Rouge said.

Sonic decided to take it to the next level. Have you even seen the movie, _Over the Hedge_? Well if so, you already know what's going to happen. After he drank his coffee, the world stopped spinning. "Who's bad?" (MJ voice) So, imagine that everyone froze and Sonic was still moving. He brought his handmade lotion, _Sonic's Lotion_. (Not available in stores. Don't be nasty.)

Sonic rubbed the lotion on all of the four arrows until the arrows were visible again. Now that the deed was done, he waited until the world went back to normal. (…Which took thirty minutes.) The world went completely back to regular time motion. (normal)

"Hooooow diiid heee doo that?" Amy said surprised. (The time went from slow back to normal.)

"Next up, is Amy! Let it rip!" Silver said.

"This isn't _Beyblade_, you moron!" A random audience revised.

As Amy stepped on the pad, she had no choice but to pick the same song. (_Sonic Lotion_ comes in effect in about 2 minutes.)

"Good luck Amy! Hit the right arrows!" Sonic said.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Thanks Sonic. He's so nice." Amy said in her mind holding her two hands together.

"Who's bad?" Sonic says once again in MJ voice, to you.

As the song started, Amy landed her feet on the first arrow. The lotion started to take effect. Amy slipped so bad, her head hitted the screen causing it to crack, she became dizzy. She still slipped trying to keep her balance. She slipped back, causing her to flip over and landed on her head. She fell down and blacked out. The crowd went silent. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at each other with a long silent pause.

"K.O.!" Silver said out loud like it's a _Street Fighter_ game.

Team Heroes and the crowd were laughing like crazy. Cream went to Amy.

"Amy! Are you alright?" She cried.

Amy moaned. Rouge burst out laughing as well.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" Rouge yelled out, rolling on the floor laughing. Cream was not happy. She punched Rouge in the face, giving her a total knockout.

"Double K.O.!" Silver rectified.

"Amy and Rouge are knocked the fuck out!" Silver said with excitement.

Cream punched Silver knocking him out as well.

"Who else wants to get knocked out?" Cream startled.

Everyone stood quiet. Sonic ran up to Amy.

"Amy, are you alright?"

Amy stood unconscious, dreaming.


	5. Amy's Dream!

_Amy stood outside alone, where there were many tall grasses. (Like a grassland) She looked at the snow falling down. She had a long sweater used for a dress with a scarf around her neck that seems to be wrinkled and damaged. This was related to what happened in her childhood except that in her dream, she's her age. She thought about herself miserably looking up at the bright sky filled with enormous clouds._

"It's weird. The snow, why is it so beautiful?"

Amy balled her fist. Her eyes were watering tears and her mouth was trembling, feeling sad. A tear landed on her cheek and fell on her boot, hating everything she had dealt with.

"Why do I have to deal with fighting people that judge me and call me ugly? Why do people ignore me when I talk to them? If the world looks beautiful, why am I here?"

Sonic appeared, walking to play in the snow with his sweater and his red shoes. He noticed Amy standing there alone. He walked there to see what's going on.

"Maybe they're right. I'm not beautiful."

"Don't say that!"

Sonic walked up and grabbed Amy's fist. Amy looked up in shock. Her eyes widened, filled with tears.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic gave a direct eye contact to Amy. Her green eyes were sparking from the reflection of the sky.

"You can't let those people get you down Amy. There are many people out there that wants to make someone's life miserable, but you can't let that stop you from being happy in your life."

"But Sonic, it hurts. I've been called names and had fights."

"Did you win?"

"Sonic!"

Sonic jumped as Amy yelled at him, realizing what he just said. Amy smiled a little.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"And yes. I have a hammer you know."

"Awesome! You can fight your way out of i.."

She didn't say anything. Sonic realized a scratch she had on her arm and a little bruise on her cheek. He also noticed her wrinkled clothes.

"Oh… sorry Amy. Maybe fighting's not the answer."

He brought out a bandage in his front pocket of his sweater and laid one on Amy's arm. Amy looked down at the grass nervous.

"Let me guess, one was a cat?"

"Yes, Sonic. One was a cat."

Amy gave Sonic a cold stare realizing that he asked too many unnecessary questions, but found it somewhat funny.

"But I don't mean hurt literally, but emotionally."

"I know how it is Amy, I promise that I'll keep people from hurting you. But don't let 'em put you to negative thoughts like that. You're beautiful and you know it. Everything about you is beautiful. Your smile, your laugh, your innocent blush …"

Sonic got interrupted by Amy's blush which proved his point. He smiled and pointed at her.

"There's the innocent blush!"

She laughed at him and punched his arm.

"Shut up Sonic."

"There's the laugh, and the smile!"

She laughed again, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him to shut him up.

"You're so naive. Thank you, but what if there's no one to love me and thinks I'm aggressive?"

"Everyone is aggressive, even without violence. Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic laid his hand on her bruised cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I love you."

Sonic kissed Amy. Amy's eyes widened once again and her tears dripped with joy. She blushed constantly and her leg was forcing back. She felt warmth of romance like she just melted. As Sonic finished, he turned back with a smile.

"I better be going."

"Sonic…"

"It's time for you to face reality Amy. Are you ready?"

Amy held her bruised cheek and wiped her tears. She smiled at Sonic and stood there, blushing. Sonic looked at Amy, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Sonic. I am now, thanks to you."

"Well you shouldn't…"

"Huh? Why?"

Amy got confused. Sonic turned to her and gave a thumbs up and a huge grin.

"…Because it's just a dream!"

"No! Are you serious?"

Sonic flew away laughing like Woody Woodpecker. Amy got severely mad.

"He can't fly! This is a dream! Mother….!"

The dream ends.


	6. It's About to Go Down!

_Update 7/19/12_  
_Sorry guys. My computer was down and it still needs fix. Luckly, I can work on the next Chapter. I changed all the parts of the story from present to past. Thanks you for reading. Later. :) - Dorian (DJaxs312)_

* * *

Amy woke up, continuing what she was saying in her dream. She quickly sat up like it was a nightmare.

"…Fuuuc…!"

As she sat up, Sonic was bent down. Her face landed right to Sonic, mouth to mouth. His eyes widened and so did Amy's. Everyone watched them, surprised. The camera man aimed at them and Sonic noticed. His face ended up like Finn's face when a drop of water had touched him. (_Watch Adventure Time._)

"NOOOOOOO!"

He ran around, destroying every camera possible. The crowd laughed, applauded, and whistled. Amy faintly fell back down to the ground, smiling. Tails and Knuckles stood there, laughing at Sonic. A dark mysterious man shook his head, sitting on the stool where Sonic ordered the coffee. He had on a very dark hoodie with red, white, and black shoes with a ring wrapped around each of them. He also had the rings wrapped around his gloves. His hood doesn't really show who he is. He looked at the waiter.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem! Come back anytime!"

He got off the stool with a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry I will."

As he left, he walked up to Cream. He walked so mysterious. Cream noticed him walking to her, she didn't trust him. She thought he might kidnap her, but she wasn't going to scream. She prepared for a fight. She balled her fist. He stopped and didn't get any closer. He whispered.

"Cream.."

Her eyes widened. She knew that familiar voice, but couldn't figure out who he was. He decided to take off the hoodie since nobody was watching them. Cream jumped with a smile.

"Shadow!"

"Shh…! I don't want to be noticed."

Cream pinched Shadow's cheek, giving a cute smile.

"Why not?"

"Because, people are looking for me."

Cream's smile wore off.

"Who?"

Shadow looked around and gulped, preparing for the word. Cream was worried and grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Fangirls."

"Oooooooh!"

Cream smiled again and patted his back. Shadow is terrified. Cream made him feel safe.

"Well, there are no fangirls here. Nobody in the arcade seems to know us."

"Well anyway, there's something I want to tell you about Sonic."

Shadow lifted up her ear and whispered what he had to say. Cream's smile wore off immediately. She laughed a little and looked at Shadow.

"Thanks, Shadow."

"Don't mention…"

Shadow heard a girl screaming, at the entrance of the arcade. Everybody looked.

"It's Shadow! Girls, Shadow's at the Arcade! Let's get him!"

Shadow looked at Cream giving a "Thanks a lot" look. Cream smiled at him.

"I guess you better run."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, mind if I borrow your Chaos Emerald? I left mine at home."

"Go ahead. Give it back before midnight."

Cream gave Shadow the Chaos Emerald to let him get away.

"Chaos Control!"

As Shadow vanished, everyone was quiet, even the fan girls.

"Maybe he's at his house! Let's get him!"

The fan girls ran away. Sonic walked up to Cream. She stared at him.

"Cream, since when was Shadow here?"

"I don't know, before you kissed Amy I guess."

Sonic gave Cream a mysterious look. He wasn't sure what's going on.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"H-His fan girls."

"Oh."

Cream wanted to tell Amy what Shadow had told her, but she had to think what to do before Sonic runs up to her and grabs her. She knew that he's fast. She thought of a plan. She figured it out and decided to go for it. She gave herself a countdown of what she is going to do. She counted down in her mind.

"3, 2, 1… 0!"

She tripped Sonic and ran to Amy. Sonic quickly got up. He grabbed Amy's hammer that was on the ground where she left it.

"Amy! Amy! Sonic cheat…. Ah!"

Sonic banged her head with a hammer, knocking her out. Everyone gasped. Sonic noticed that people were watching and hid the hammer behind his back. Amy glared at Sonic.

"Sonic! D-Did you just hit Cream!"

"No…"

Cheese appeared to the arcade to see Cream.

"I came to get that ice cream you wan…"

Cheese gasped and dropped the ice cream.

"Who did this?"

Everyone in the arcade pointed to Sonic. Sonic gulped. Knuckles wore his glasses on and so does Rouge. They gave it to him straight.

"You're fucked."

"Agreed"

A phone rang. Everyone was silent. It made Cheese angrier.

"Turn off the fucking phone!"

Amy walked to Cheese, the ranging got louder.

"Cheese, that's you."

"Oh."

Cheese got the phone. There's a voicemail.

"A new mind voicemail!"

Everyone's confused. Amy seemed to be curious and asked a question.

"Mind voicemail? What does that mean?"

"I can read voicemail from people's mi... hold on."

The phone announced Cheese message. It's so loud, that everyone could hear it.

"_You have a new mind voice message. Would you like to hear it?"_

"Yes."

"_(beep) Hey! This is Cream. I'm sending this to you in my mind. I hope you're bringing that ice cream,_ but_ I have to tell you something. Sonic cheated. He got some coffee, causing him to go so fast, that we wouldn't notice. He put lotion on the arrows of the machine, causing Amy to slip and fall. This message was sent to you in case I don't tell Amy on time. Oh, and make sure you kick his ass for me. Bye (beep) If you would like to delete this message, press 1."_

The crowd's mouth dropped. Amy looked at Sonic, really pissed off. Knuckles gave Sonic a pat on the back.

"You're really fucked now."

Sonic peed himself. Urine splashed on the ground. The crowd ran out and left the Arcade, disgusted.

"You got my back, right Knuckles?"

"Nah, you're on your own."

"T-Tails, how about you?"

Tails' holding Cream like she's a baby or a prized possession. She woke up.

"T-Tails?"

Tails smiled.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Cream smiled

"Yes. I'm alright. How is Sonic."

"Oh, Amy and Cheese are going to take care of him, so am I."

Tails laid Cream down and walked to Sonic. Sonic became nervous.

"S-So Tails, you got my back r-right?"

"You hurt my precious Cream."

Knuckles thought negative thoughts and decided to laugh.

"Ha! He said precious cre… never mind." Knuckles noticed the cracked camera pointing at him.

Silver brought out his microphone again and announced, even though no one is there except for Team Heroes, Team Princess, and one camera man.

"Sonic Vs. Amy, Tails, and Cheese! Who will win?"

Amy turned to Silver.

"Who the hell do you think?" Amy turned back to Sonic.

Amy, Tails, and Cheese walked to Sonic and prepared him for the beat down of his life. Sonic tried to run, but Tails grabbed his spikes. While he is doing that, Amy and Cheese jumped him, and Tails joined in. Let's just say it was bloody. Amy might have failed at DDR, but she succeeded in whooping ass. The same goes to Tails and Cheese. Cream laid down happy, knowing the voicemail plan would work.


	7. Challenge 2: Singing!

Hey! I'm back for now.. here's the chapter! I'm random. XD

* * *

Sonic got pretty messed up. He held a napkin to his nose with is filled with his blood. He had a bruised eye and three scratches on his cheek. Luckily, he was able to walk. Knuckles and Rouge were laughing at Sonic, and Amy was still pissed. Since the girls agreed that there were no rules, Team Heroes won. But I bet it wasn't worth the ass whooping that Sonic had. The teams were outside, because they were kicked out for wrecking the arcade.

"Ow… so what's your challenge, Amy?"

"Challenge?"

"Yeah, I chose one. Now it's your turn. Ouch!"

The girls looked at each other thinking what they each were thinking. They decided to say it at the same time. But they sung it at the same time.

"_Singing! Singing Ooooooo yeah!"_

Sonic felt awkward. Tails smiled and decided to take the stand.

"_Singinnnnnnn…."_

Think of him as the god of singing. Michael Jackson perhaps? Anyway, everyone looked at Tails. His vocals were amazing. Sonic's eyes ran in tears. Cream's eyes sparkle. Her hands landed on her chest.

"I-Is that Tails?"

Tails sung his heart out and started to cry. He stood there, singing with pride. The sun flashed to Tails, giving him the spotlight. The sky became brighter. Knuckles became worried.

"Am I high?"

Sonic got on his glasses and spoke, seriously.

"No Knuckles, this shit is real. Tails is no ordinary fella. He's an angel!"

As Tails continued to sing, Amy fainted, Rouge face palmed, and Cream cheered. After Tails' finished, everyone was silent. Rouge was fanning Amy as Cream ran to Tails and hugged him.

"That was great Tails!"

Amy woke up, seeing Rouge holding her.

"I-Is this true?"

"Yeah. We're fucked."

Amy fainted again. Cream walked to them, excited. She couldn't stop talking about how amazing Tails was. Rouge got angry and slapped Cream.

"Snap out of it!"

Cream snapped out of it and slapped her back. Rouge was shocked.

"Bitch!" Rouge snapped.

"I got a plan…" Cream said.

Amy woke up immediately.

"You do?"

"Yeah, if they want to cheat, two can play that game."

"Give us the plan."

As Team Princess approached to each other to discover their plan, Team Heroes knew they were going to dominate. Tails wiped his tears over the whole singing thing. It reminded him of the time he uses to sing when he was a little boy. Knuckles punched him.

"Tails, you wimp!"

As Team Princess finished their plan, they decided to tell Team Heroes where to go. Amy raised her hand up.

"Karaoke at 5!"

Everyone agreed. Sonic promised.

"5 o' clock! Got it."

Everyone else made it on time, except for Sonic. He was 30 minutes late. Amy wasn't happy.

"Uh… what's up, Amy?"

Amy slapped Sonic for disobeying her command.

"Ow!"

"You're late."

Sonic looked at the microphone lying on the stage. Sonic looked at Amy.

"You guys couldn't afford a microphone stand?

"Silver was supposed to bring one."

"Silver, again?!"

"Yeah, and Jet too."

"Jet?! I hate that guy!"

"Yeah, he's just announcing."

"Well, I'm going to rap!"

Amy felt like Sonic is an idiot, Rouge couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tails cheered Sonic on, Cream sighed, and Knuckles face palmed. Sonic grabbed the mic and went for the rap.

"Yo, check it!"

"My name is Sonic!"

"I'm electronic!"

"You're missing with the speed and I go hard like a tonic!"

"I'm Sonic!"

Everyone was silent. You could hear crickets everywhere. Sonic noticed that Silver and Jet was there when he started the rap. Silver and Jet laughed like crazy, and so did the rest. Amy was in tears. Knuckles became disappointed. Sonic felt like crap. Silver ran up to the mic and took it. The camera man was aiming at Sonic.

"Hey everyone, I got it on camera!"

Many people appeared to the karaoke and laughed at Sonic. Knuckles got mad.

"Fuck." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you idiot!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails couldn't stop laughing as well. Sonic glared at Tails. Tails slowly stopped laughing. A few minutes later, Team Princess decided to sing first, and now the crowd was back, thanks to Sonic. Silver and Jet were the announcers of the karaoke. The challenge was even bigger than the first challenge. There were people everywhere. Even some of Sonic's friends were there. Wave, Blaze, Espio, and even Shadow were there. They decided to talk to each other.

"This isn't fair. How come I didn't get to be in the team? I'm way cooler than Knuckles and Tails combined. I, Shadow the Hedgehog, should know."

"I agree. I'm way cooler and hotter than Rouge. Nobody can beat the spectacular Wave!"

While Shadow and Wave were arguing, Espio and Blaze sighed.

"What idiots. Who would want to join this stupid challenge?" Blaze lied.

"I agree." Espio lied as well.

"So your name is?"

"Espio."

"Mine's Blaze."

As they shook hands, Silver looked and screamed. What he didn't notice was that he was still on camera and people were there, so they all looked at him. Everyone was quiet. Sonic walked up to him.

"Um… are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I thought I saw a spider, that's all."

Blaze face palmed.

Everything went dark and the spotlight flashed at Team Princess. Silver and Jet was angry.

"No fair, Silver! We didn't even get to announce."

"We can now."

Team Princess stood in a pose. Silver and Jet announced at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Team Princess!"

The crowd cheered. Blaze and Wave got jealous.

"I'm going in." They both said and left the crowd.

"Let's do this, girls." Amy said

The music started and the crowd went crazy. They danced on stage to the music, shaking their hips and spinning. Amy, Cream, and Rouge took the lead started to sing. They all helped with the "Ooh" and "Just a little bit part" part.

Amy: _(Ooh) "What you want, (Ooh) baby, I got!"_

Cream: _(Ooh) "What you need, (Ooh) do you know I got it?"_

Rouge: _(Ooh) All I'm asking, (Ooh) is for a little respect when you come home" (just a little bit)_

Amy: _"Hey baby!" (Just a little bit)_

Cream: _"When you get home!" (Just a little bit)_

Rouge: "_Mister" (just a little bit)_

While the girls were singing. Sonic and Knuckles had fell with blood squirting out of their nose. Tails just started to dance. The blood got on a random person.

"Eww! What the fuck!"

Sonic got up quickly.

"Sorry! It was an accide… Mighty?"

As Silver and Jet were watching and announcing, Blaze appeared and took Silver's mic.

"Blaze, what are you doing?!"

"What do you think?"

She smiled and ran off. Wave took the mic out of Jet's hand.

"Wave, you too?"

"Hell yeah!"

She ran off with Blaze.

Amy: _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"_

Cream: _"Find out what it means to me!"_

Rouge: _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"_

All: _"Take care TCB!"_

Wave and Blaze: _"OH!"_

The crowd jumped and screamed. Silver and Jet looked at each other, surprised. While Cream and Rouge were saying "sock it to me", Amy stopped.

"Wave, Blaze, what are you doing here?" She whispered

"Like it or not, we're in your challenge." Wave and Blaze said.

"And we can dig it!" Cream and Rouge shouted.

Amy smiled and continued to sing.

Amy: _"Whoa, babe!" (just a little bit)_

Wave: _"A little respect" (just a little bit)_

Blaze: _"I get tired!" (just a little bit)_

Cream: _"Keep on trying!" (just a little bit)_

Rouge: _"You're running out of fooling" (just a little bit)_

All: _"And I ain't lying" (just a little bit)_

Silver fainted, falling straight on their back, with blood squirting out their nose. Jet had money signs on his eyes and fainted. The crowd went crazy, even crazier than the last challenge. Sonic went off.

"Hey, she has five girls, including herself. She broke her own rule!"

"Guess you guys are fucked." Mighty said.

"No! We still got Tails."

"So where the hell were you these past years?" Knuckles complained.

"Drinking…"

"Mighty, can you sing?" Sonic interrupted.

"Yeah, a little."

"Awesome! Let's show them what we got!"

"Who said I was playing?"

Knuckles gave Mighty a Chao Emerald.

"Will you play now?"

"Yes…"

Team Princess was done and it was now Team Heroes' turn. Team Princess hid backstage, where the machine was at. They were ready to mess up Team Heroes' vocals.

Sonic walked up to the stage and took the leading mic. Mighty pushed him off and took the leading mic.

"Let's hit it old school." Mighty proclaimed.

"How old?" Sonic said.

"Hit it!"

As the music started, everyone was dancing to it. The music was catchy to everyone. Shadow tapped his feet to the rhythm.

"That's my song! Excuse me everyone, I have to go on stage!"

Mighty: _"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone!"_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other, surprised. Mighty could sing. Silver stood by Jet, doing the Carlton Dance with a goofy smile. Jet sighed, and did the dance with Silver.

Sonic: "_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone!"_

Tails: _"But when I see you hanging about with anyone!"_

Everyone was shocked. Every girl in the crowd was screaming for Tails. Silver started to announce.

"Whoa fellas, Tails can sing!"

Knuckles: _"It's not unusual to see me cry!"_

All: _Oh, I wanna' die!_

Shadow danced to the song on stage and started to sing.

Shadow: _It's not unusual to go out at any time!_

Team Heroes looked at Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic whispered.

Shadow ignored and continued to sing until Espio appeared and interrupted.

Espio: _"But when I see you out and about it's such a crime!"_

The girls were surprised. They didn't really know much about Espio, except that he could sing. Tails, Knuckles, and Mighty shrugged.

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, and Mighty: _"If you should ever want to be loved by anyone…"_

"Espio, you can stay. But Shadow, no, you can't join! You got me beat up! Get out!" Sonic yelled.

Shadows replied to Sonic by singing the lyrics.

Shadow: _"It's not unusual, it happens every day, no matter what you say!"_

Tails: _"You find it happens all the time!"_

"Shut up Tails!" Sonic said and continued to sing.

"Shadow?" Rouge said.

Team Princess started to change the vocal machine to mess Team Heroes up. Wave was prepared.

"Are you ready girls?" Wave said.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Amy, twist the knob."

Amy was about to, but then she saw Sonic having a good time. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I-I can't do it!"

Cream had felt the same way for Tails.

"I can't either."

Rouge felt the same way for Shadow.

"I can't as well!" Rouge said

"I can!" Wave said and she twisted the knob.

It made them sound terrible. Sonic got nervous and checked to see if the microphone was working. Tails could beat his way to it. Knuckles was about to sing, but his vocals were messed up as well, so he punched the microphone. The crowd was starting to boo. Sonic prepared for Plan B.

He brought his own microphone and the music started, but it wasn't the same music. Sonic was nailing some dance moves like moonwalking, and the crowd started cheering again. Silver and Jet were announcing excitedly.

Sonic_: "She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene. I said don't mind but what do you mean. I am the one…"_

Amy once again fainted. As Sonic was singing and dancing, Shadow interrupted and changed the music to sing it for someone.

"Whoa, folks! There's been a change!" Silver announced.

"What's going on?" Jet announced.

Shadow: _"Every night she walks right in my dreams, since I met her from the start. I'm so proud that I'm the only one who is special in her heart. The girl is mine. The doggone girl is mine."_

Knuckles grunted and walked to Shadow with the mic.

Knuckle: _"I don't understand the way you think saying that she's yours not mine. _

_Sending roses and your silly dreams really just a waste of time _

_Because she's mine, the doggone girl is mine. _

_Don't waste your time, the doggone girl is mine."_

Rouge felt heart warmed, until the singing/arguing got out of hand. They changed the lyric to the song.

Knuckles: _"She loves me more than you!"_

Shadow: _"Don't be a got damn fool!"_

They both looked at Rouge.

Both: _"So come and go with me to one town!"_

Shadow: _"But we both cannot have her." _

Knuckles: _"So it's one of the other."_

Both_: "One day you'll discover that she's my girl forever and forever!"_

Knuckles: _"She's mine!"_

Shadow: _"She's mine!"_

Knuckles: _"No, no, no, she's mine!"_

Shadow: _"The girl is mine!"_

Knuckles: _"The girl is mine!"_

Shadow: _"The girl is mine!"_

Knuckles: _"The girl is mine!"_

Mighty (deep voice): _"The girl is mine."_

Rouge looked at Mighty in shock. Shadow and Knuckles punched Mighty.

"Stay out of it, Mighty!" They both said.

Knuckles and Shadow grabbed each other, grunting.

"She said I'm her forever lover." Knuckles said.

"Jokes on you, when we made out, she said she can't love another."

"What?!" Knuckles and Mighty said. Mighty's mouth dropped.

Knuckles tried to punch Shadow. He couldn't move his hand.

"Stop using the damn Chao Emerald!"

"Who said I was using a Chao Emerald? Speaking of that, here you go Cream."

He threw the Chao Emerald, that she let him borrow, back to her.

"Thanks, Shadow!" She said with a cute smile.

Shadow and Knuckles were beating each other up.

"Uh oh! We got a fight everyone! Only 15 dollars each to watch!" Jet proclaimed.

While Knuckles and Shadow are fighting, Mighty felt the need to give up on his secret love with Rouge and sing about it.

Mighty:_ "She's out of my life. She's out of my life. And I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I don't know whether to live or die, and it cuts like a knife. She's out of my life."_

Silver and Jet started to cry.

"That was really sad. Hug me!" Silver said to Jet. They hugged.

Most of the girls in the crowd were crying. But most of the guys didn't care. They booed Mighty and the guys and threw stuff at him. Some random buff guy threw a TV at him, and then everything was being thrown at him. Someone threw their IPod at Mighty's head, as it popped up and he caught it.

"Cool, an IPod! Aw! It's only 256 MB!"

He threw it back and bashed someone's head with it. A pool table was thrown and it got Mighty, bad.

"It's going well, even though no one had planned this." Cream said to the team.

Amy got up from fainting.

"That must mean we won!"

Rouge fell down to the floor, crying.

Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Wave looked at her in surprise.

"T-That voice. S-so beautiful."

As Rouge was crying, the others looked at each other.

"She'll be fine." Amy said.

"He was pretty good. But not better than Tails." Cream said.

"There is no Tails can sing. There are a sing can Tails."

"Enough with the Chuck Norris quotes, Amy." Wave yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Jet said. Silver, Jet and the cameraman had dipped.

The girls dragged Rouge out of the Karaoke place and left Team Heroes in there, where things are getting wild. Things were still being thrown at the Karaoke. It was like a food fight, except it wasn't food. Tails looked at the person who got hit in the head with that IPod. The person was green and got knocked out.

"Who could that be?" Tails thought.

As more guys were running around looking for more stuff to throw, Tails could see the person's face.

"Cosmo?!"


	8. Welcome back, Cosmo!

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Cosmo? I thought she was gone?"

Tails grabbed his can of Spinach and ate it. His muscles popped and he ran to the crowd like a car, punching his way out to save Cosmo. The rest of the team got out from backstage and left the building. Tails flew out through the window and broke it. Team Princess saw Tails.

"Damn, Tails." Wave said.

"Hey Wave. Long time no see!"

"Yeah, hey."

Wave started to blush a little. Amy saw who Tails was holding.

"Tails, is that… is that Cosmo?!"

Cosmo was lying on Tails' arm, unconscious. She started to wake up. She moaned a little from her head.

"Am I alive?"

"Yes. Yes, you are." Tails said happily, trying not to cry.

"Tails!" she hugged him

"But how?" Rouge said.

The rest of the guy team ran out of the place, the hard way. The crowd ran after them. Team Heroes pulled the Team Princess along. They headed to Sonic's house to chat. As they arrived, Sonic sat on his couch. He was angry at the team. Thanks to Knuckles and Shadow, everything was messed up, and now the teams are tied.

"So what happened?" Sonic said to Cosmo.

"I don't know. After I vanished, I was falling. Then, everything went black. I saw an image of us together. Then I felt sunlight and appeared to where you guys were at I guess. People were going crazy. It all happened so fast. I heard some singing too."

"It's a long story." Sonic said, blushing.

"My head hurts really badly."

Mighty gave a nervous slime and confessed.

"I think that was my fault. It must've been that iPod I threw."

"She's a plant, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes I am, Knucklehead." Cosmo said, and chuckled.

"Hey, don't call me that! Anyway, plants survive from sunlight, right?"

"So it's possible that the sunlight sent me to life."

"It all makes sense, sort of. It's been about two years since we saw each other." Tails said.

"Indeed, and I have a question for Espio. What in the hell are you doing here?!" Amy blurted out.

"Mighty and I was enjoying a drink in the Karaoke place until you guys showed up."

"You drink?"

"I don't drink alcohol, Mighty does. I just had cranberry juice."

"Where's Vector and Charmy?" Sonic asked.

"They're on vacation. They asked me to come but I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Every vacation I have with them are annoying. I need my space. I heard about the challenge, so I decided why the hell not."

"Yeah! The six of us!" Sonic yelled.

"Six?" Amy thought. She counted herself, Rouge, Cream, Wave, and Blaze. She gasped in excitement.

"Cosmo! Will you join our challenge?"

"Challenge?"

"We're doing a team battle to see who's the best."

"Who?"

"Us, as in…"

As Amy was proud to finish what she was going to say, the rest interrupted by finishing her sentence.

"Boys vs. Girls" They all said without excitement.

"Sounds like fun!"

"It's really not." Sonic said. Amy slapped him.

"Ok. I'll do it. But what's the team n…"

"Team Heroes and Team Princess. If you hate our team name, don't blame me. Cream thought of it." Amy interrupted.

"Hey!" Cream shouted.

Cosmo ran to Cream lifted her up for a hug.

"I think that's an awesome team name!"

"You think so?" Cream said.

"Absolutely!"

"Let's take a break and watch TV." Espio said, smiling.

"No, wait!" Sonic and Amy yelled. They tripped on each other's feet and fell. They all laughed.

Tails turned on the TV and changed it to the news. Silver and Jet were in the news. It showed when Amy slipped on DDR, when Sonic and Amy kissed by accident, when Amy, Tails, and Cheese kicked Sonic's ass, when Team Heroes and Team Princess were singing, and when Shadow and Knuckles were fighting. Cosmo was amused.

"Wow! What an adventure you guys had."

Sonic and Amy started laying on the floor, crying.

"Embarrassing…" Sonic said

"Agreed…" Amy cried.

As everyone was chatting, Tails and Cosmo went in a guest room and sat down the bed.

"Wow Tails! I didn't know you could sing!" Cosmo said. Tails blushed.

"Too bad you weren't there."

"I was, for a second."

"I mean to sing."

"You shouldn't. According to what happened, you guys got booed off the stage and the karaoke place got wild."

"Oh yeah."

They both laughed and thought about that time, when she was gone.

"Tails, about that day."

"Let's not talk about it. You're here now."

"I know but did you really mean what you said?"

Tails started to put his hands on her cheeks and they both cried.

"Every word."

Tails kissed Cosmo and they both fell on the bed, keeping them lying down and Tails on top. (Shut up…)

"Do you really mean that?" Cosmo repeated.

"Come here you."

As they were about to start making out, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver busted the door open, snapping photos of Tails and Cosmo.

"Got yo' ass!" Sonic said.

"Pause." Knuckles and Shadow blurted out.

Silver still announces like it's an introduction.

"We have it folks, Cosmo and Tails making out. Give it up for them!"

"What the hell?! Get out!" Tails yelled.

"Shit, it's my house, Tails." Sonic reminded.

"Get out!" Tails roared.

They quickly ran out and slammed the door. They started laughing.


	9. Coffee Break!

_Hello! Enjoy! I'm just kidding. I'm glad there are some people that just like this random story! :D I'll try to keep it up when I get internet! One day, the comic is happening! Cheers! - Dorian Jackson (DJaxs312)_

* * *

Everyone was having a great time during the break. Almost everyone was back together, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Wave, Blaze, Mighty, Shadow, Espio, and last but not least, Cosmo. Silver and Jet were also hanging out, even though they weren't part of the challenge, or maybe so. As they were chilling on their break, the boys had to think about what the next challenge should be.

"So, what was with that Michael Jackson stuff, Sonic?" Wave asked.

"I love Michael Jackson! We became close after I let him have his own game." Sonic answered.

"Oh yeah! Michael Jackson's Moonwalker! I love that game!" Knuckles said.

"The arcade version's better." Cream said.

"What's the next challenge, Sonic? We don't want it to get late." Amy said

"We might as well call it a night. It's 8 o'clock." Sonic said.

They all looked at the time on Sonic's clock.

"Already! No!" Amy cried.

"Well I guess we have to spend the night at Sonic's house. Who's with me?" Mighty proclaimed.

Everyone raised their hand except Sonic.

"Hell no!" Sonic yelled.

They all ran to individual rooms to sleep in. Sonic sighed. All if the girls changed into their pajamas. Of course, the guys don't really wear anything. At 12 am, everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Sonic was sitting on the couch watching TV, alone in the dark. Amy came out of her room (Sonic's guest room) and sat with Sonic. She was wearing a pink night dress to sleep in.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

They sat there, quiet for a while.

"Hey, Amy."

"Yeah?"

"This day's been fun."

"Except for the whole me "kicking your ass" thing?"

They both laughed.

"Whatever, you girls' messed up our vocals."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw Wave lifting some big machine on her way over the karaoke."

"You made me slip on DRR!"

"It's DDR."

"Whatever, Sonic."

They both smiled. They watched TV for an hour, silent.

"Amy?"

"I'm not talking about it."

"No, not the challenge."

"Then, what is it?"

"Remember when I saved you from Eggman and that robotic version of me?"

"Yeah, and afterwards, I said that I love you and I would always be your number one fan." Amy and Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, well…"

Amy looked straight at Sonic. Sonic rubbed the side of his head.

"…well, I lov…"

A noise appeared in Sonic's kitchen. It was Silver and Jet. They fell down, trying to sneak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonic snapped.

"We were trying to make some chili dogs." Silver lied.

Amy looked at something floating. Sonic turned to it.

"T-Then why is my Sega Dreamcast levitating by my closet?!" Sonic pointed.

"Ok! We wanted to play Crazy Taxi!"

"Silver, drop the game and go to bed!"

"Aww man!" Silver and Jet said and went upstairs.

"I told you not to use your force on the Dreamcast." Jet complained.

"It is not called a force!" Silver snapped.

"Whatever you say."

Amy yawned and got up from the couch.

"Those guys are a mess. Well, it's getting late." She said.

"But..."

"I'm sleepy now. We can chat tomorrow. You better go to sleep to before you snooze during the challenge."

She went upstairs. Sonic sighed and sat back on the couch. He closed as eyes, and then he heard a noise, more like a song. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the direction where he was hearing it. It was Shadow with a night hat, playing the guitar. He sang to Sonic.

"_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let your see the feelings that you hide?..."_

"Shut up, Shadow." Sonic interrupted. He turned off the TV and went to his room. He laid on his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Cosmo was standing outside, on the balcony, upstairs. She looked up to the sky, thinking about when she last saw Tails. As she thought about it, she heard someone call her name softly.

"Cosmo?"

It was Cream. She was wearing an orange night dress and was holding her doll. Her expression looked terrified.

"I had a bad dream. Could you stay with me in the room until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, no problem."

Cosmo took Cream to her room. As she tucked her in, she sat and waited.

"Cosmo?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Can I be honest with you, Cosmo?"

"Sure."

"I love him."

"Who, your doll?"

"No, Tails."

Cosmo' face turned red.

"Oh…"

It got really silent. They both felt like it just got awkward.

"Just… promise me you'll take care of him."

A tear ran on Creams cheek. Cheese appeared quickly.

"What did she do to you?!" Cheese yelled.

Cosmo got nervous.

"She didn't do anything." Cream said.

"Oh, then why are you crying?"

"You can leave now, Cheese."

"Ok…" Cheese said and left. Cream turned back to Cosmo, holding her hand.

"I promise." Cosmo said. She held Cream's head and hugged her. Cream hugged back.

"You're so adorable. Why are you in a room alone?"

"I'm not."

"Then how come I don't see…"

Just as Cosmo as talking, Shadow appeared.

"Sonic loves Amy." Shadow said.

"I told you." Cream said.

Cosmo was confused.

"Shadow's sleeping with me." Cream said.

"Oh!" Cosmo understood.

"Shadow, I'm terrified, I need to be held."

"Oh my!" Shadow ran to the bed with Cream and cuddled her.

"Feeling better, pudding cakes?" Shadow said.

"Yes, cuddle bear." Cream replied and smiled.

Cosmo slowly walked away.

While Sonic was sleeping, someone appeared in his room.

"Sonic?"

Sonic quickly woke up. He looked around to see who called him. He saw Amy, crying.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"I had a terrible dream. I thought everyone was dead."

"My god, that's awful. No one can kill Sonic and the gang!"

Amy chuckled a little.

"I know. I was just so terrified when I saw it. C-Can I sleep with you, please?"

"Sure."

Sonic moved aside on the bed, giving a spot for Amy. She rested her head on Sonic's arm. Her tears were still running, and then she fell asleep, lying on Sonic's arm. While she was fast asleep, he wrapped his arm around her and laid a kiss on her forehead. He fell asleep happily.

Cosmo went back to her room and got on the bed with Tails. She decided to keep her promise with Cream. Tails was sleep, and Rouge slept alone, so did Mighty and Knuckles. Blaze, Espio, and Wave slept together. Silver and Jet sat on the bed, watching Glee. It's just one crazy day into a crazier one.


	10. Challenge 3: Rapping?

It was morning. Sonic and Amy was still sleeping together. Someone was creeping in the room. Sonic opened his eyes when he heard a noise. A flash appeared, causing Sonic to go blind for the moment. He started to hear snapshots. Silver and Jet were snapping photos at Sonic and Amy. Amy screamed. Sonic slapped Silver and Amy wacked Jet with a hammer.

"Get out!" They both snapped.

Silver and Jet ran away immediately. Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

Sonic wondered. "Now what?"

"Let's eat breakfast. It's the…"

Everyone else appeared in Sonic's room, interrupting Amy.

"…most important meal of the day!" They all said except for Cream.

Sonic looked around the room. "Where's Cream?"

Nobody knew where she was. They all went down stairs and looked around the living room. Tails and Cosmo walked in the kitchen and saw her cooking with Cheese. Everyone looked at her. She had orange mittens on.

"Hey guys." Cream said happily.

"I didn't know you can cook." Cosmo said.

"Well, I'm a girl."

Knuckles and Sonic was offended. "We can cook too!"

Cream turned away and crossed her arms. "Well I can cook better, so let's eat.

Cream's breakfast looked amazing. She made eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, French toast, muffins, grits, and cinnamon rolls.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Sonic yelled.

"Ah!" Wave and Jet said. "Eggs"

Everyone jumped in the kitchen for the breakfast. By the time everyone left, all of the food was gone. Cream and Cheese got dizzy and had some of the food on them. They brought out another plate in the microwave.

"Good thing we have a spare. I'm taking a bath." Cream said.

As Cream went to the bathroom, Sonic was eating fast like a pig. Amy glared at Sonic. Rouge was staring at Mighty. Mighty was looking depressed while he was eating. Knuckles and Shadow was messing with each other's food. Blaze and Espio ate silently. Wave turned her back on the eggs. Silver and Jet were announcing the food.

"Check out this food here Jet!" Silver proclaimed

Jet agreed. "Yes indeed, it looks incredible."

When Jet and Silver took a bite of the food, they announced about that too.

Silver and Jet stood up. "GOAL!"

"Shut up!" Everyone snapped.

After everyone ate, the girls changed back to their outfit. Wave and Blaze kept on their usual outfit. Cosmo had an outfit of her own. She had on a green short top and a green skirt with white shorts. She also had on a green headband and for good luck. Tails had almost fainted when he saw her. Everyone thought she looked amazing.

A voice appeared. "I'm surprised you guys didn't change your shoes."

Everyone looked back. It was Vector, standing by Sonic's door. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and blue glasses.

Espio jumped. "Oh god, Vector."

Someone else appeared by Vector. "And Charmy!"

"Wow, you grew, Charmy. Your voice has gotten deep too, deeper than Tails." Sonic said, surprised.

Tails jumped. "Hey!"

Vector agreed "I know right? First, he was an actual bee's side and he had a high pitch voice back when the Chaotix were in town. Now look at him."

"Speaking of Chaotix, we're all back together now, Vector." Knuckles said.

Vector looked around. "We are? But I don't see…" Then he saw Mighty.

"We are!" He ran to Mighty and hugged him, almost killing him. "Hey Mighty! What's up?! Where have you been buddy?!"

Might caught his breath. "Drinking and cheating death. Eggman was a complete asshole. Tornados and stuff were everywhere."

"Yeah, that yellow fuzz ball and I had that moment as well. Good thing I escaped before time ran out. Worst 15 minutes of my life." Sonic said.

"No! Nada! You can't join their team." Amy cried.

"Who said I was joining?" Vector and Charmy asked simultaneously.

"Then what are you doing here?" Espio asked.

"Well, we were coming to surprise you, Espio." Vector said.

"I'm not surprised. You always do this."

"But now since this challenge thing is going on, we should watch to see what happens."

Espio broke a sweat. He didn't want them to be there. They were pretty annoying.

"I got a challenge!" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"What is it?"

"Rapping."

Everyone gasped.

"N-No! Say it ain't so! Anything but that!" Amy cried.

"Hell yeah! I know the perfect place!" Sonic yelled.

Later, they went to a place where there was a crowd. It looked dark and mysterious. Have you ever watched _8 Mile_?

"I did not expect this challenge." Cosmo said.

Silver and Jet appeared with new shades and a chain. They started to announce once again.

Silver picked up the microphone. "Yo Yo Yo, check it out! This here is gonna be awesome here, folks!

Jet pulled "Yeah, me and Silky Silver are gonna make it happen for real!" Jet announced.

Silver dropped the mic. "Jet, really? Silky Silver? What kind of name is that?

"Come on, I'm trying to give some cool nicknames here."

"Whatever Junky Jet."

"Hey?!"

"First up, we got Shadow vs. Blaze!"

Shadow and Blaze exchanged looks. "What?"

Silver pointed at Shadow and Blaze. "What's it gonna be heads or tails?"

Shadow smiled. "DJ, spin it."

Cheese was the DJ.

"_Here's my strategy, I destroy each verse ._

_I call heads, I go first."_

Everyone was silent when Silver flipped the coin. It was heads. Everybody went crazy.

"_I am the ultimate life form, better than the past._

_You mess with me, I'll be like Chao Blast!"_

Shadow did the Chao Blast, causing a part of the roof to break.

Sonic jumped with excitement. "Oh snap!"

Silver and Jet were going nuts. The girls' mouth dropped.

"_I'm hairy, just call me Harry Potter._

_I watch PBS kids, my favorite show is Arthur!"_

Jet ran around the stage like crazy, surprised. "Oh my god! He said his favorite show is Arthur!"

The crowd went wild. Shadow was done and it was Blaze's turn. After the crowds and the boys calmed down, she gave it her all.

"_I'm a cat, you are a hedgehog._

_Fight against me, you'll be a dead log!"_

"Hey!" Sonic and Amy yelled.

The crowd was silent. Espio laughed a little.

"_How can you foreshadow?_

_You can't even count to four, Shadow!"_

Espio fell to the floor, laughing like crazy. The crowd started to boo. Silver pushed Blaze out the stage.

"Wait! I'm not done!"

"Oh yes you are, Shadow wins!" Silver said.

Shadow smiled and walked out the stage.

Amy felt humiliated. "Foreshadow?! Are you kidding me?!"

Espio was still laughing. Blaze looked at Espio. She kicked him in the stomach, hard. He groaned.

"You ready, Amy? _(__Am-ee__)_"

"It's Amy, _(__Aim-ee__)_ and I was born ready!"

The crowd got silent. Silver decided to start the announcing again.

"Ok, this match is serious, folks. Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Tails said.

"Ooo…." The guys said.

Silver flipped the coin and it landed on tails. Not Tails, but tails.

"I'm not even going to ask." Amy said.

"I'm ready." Tails said.

"_I got a tale,_

_Can't you tell?!_

_I have two Tails,_

_Wishing well!"_

A wishing well appeared on the stage and Tail threw Amy to it. Amy screamed while falling in the well. Then everyone heard the water splash. The crowd cheered for Tails. Silver and Jet were going crazy as usual. Amy climbed out of the well.

"Oh yeah?" Amy said, angrily. "Two can play that game!"

Amy and Tails had decided to take turns in each verse.

Amy walked close to Tails. "My turn!"

"_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_You've just became a stuffed voodoo!"_

She turned Tails into his doll form.

"No!" Tails said. "Not the doll again! I don't want to be a doll!"

"I raced that doll form of you before." Sonic bragged. "He was the worst at running."

Tails wore his glasses and planned to take this further.

"_The man in the mirror, his escape lacked._

_Until he said __**the mirror called, it wants Amy back**__!"_

A mirror appeared, and Amy was trapped in it.

"What the…" Amy said confused. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Tails crossed his stuffed arms and smirked. Amy turned herself back had a verse that would probably make things a lot worse.

"_I'm surprised kids don't see this at all._

_Besides, they love to play with dolls." _

She snapped. A bunch of kids appeared out of thin air.

"Where are we?" A kid said.

"Look, there's a doll!" Another kid said. "I want it!"

All the kids looked at Doll Tails.

"Umm… guys it's me, Tails!" he said, worried. "I was transformed."

"It talks! Get him!"

They all ran to Tails and tried to take him. Each kid pulled him from each part and ripped him to pieces. Tails screamed like a girl. Stuffed cotton was all over the place.

"Oh my god! Cream screamed in horror. Tails' dead!"

The crowd screamed and ran out the building.

"I didn't see anything." Espio said, and he used invisibility.

"Oh…" Amy said, frightened. "I'll fix him."

Two hours later, everyone went to Sonic's House. Doll Tails was laying on the couch, waiting to be fixed. Amy sowed every piece of his body and turned him back to normal. Tape was wrapped around his two tails and his arms.

"YOU BITCH!" Tails snapped. He ran to Amy to prepare a fight. Sonic and Knuckles were holding him back.

"Face it, Tails." Amy said, approaching to Tails. She grabbed his cheek. "You lost pretty badly on that match."

"Umm… let it rip?" Silver said slowly, smiling.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Tails roared. "I JUST GOT RIPPED TO SHREDS!

"Don't feel so _torn_ up about it, Tails." Sonic said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah Tails. Don't feel… _dislocated_." Rouge said. Her cheeks turned red from holding her laugh.

"I think I'm about to shed a _tear_." Cosmo said, meaning tear, like to tear up something. She smiled and blushed.

Everyone stared at Cosmo. It was silent. Everyone's face turned red except for Tails. They tried their best to keep it in, but Mighty made a laughing noise and they all laughed.

"That's it! This relationship is over!" Tails said, walking away.

"Aww…Tails." Cosmo said, smiling. "You know I was just joking."

"No! I'm done!" Tails walked out of the house.

"I'll go calm him down." Cosmo said to the others.

"That was a good one, Cosmo." Sonic said, giving a thumb up.

Mighty was still laughing over the whole joke. Cosmo ran to Tails.

"Tails, come back." Cosmo smiled, grabbing Tails arm.

Tails acted like he was still mad. He turned back with his arms crossed. "What!"

Cosmo gave the puppy dog face to Tails, teasing him.

Cosmo separated her pronunciation from _r _to_ w_. "I so(w)(w)e. Don't wun away!" She grabbed Tails arm.

"Let go of me." Tails smiled a little.

"Come on, don't make me (w)ot from loneliness."

Tails froze. "You actually rot?"

"No, I was joking. But don't leave, please?"

Tails groaned emotionally. "Eh…?"

Cosmo's made her eyes sparkle with the puppy dog face. "P(w)etty please with whipped cream and cher(w)y on top?

Tails laughed. "Ok… alright! I'm won't leave." He held Cosmo and kissed her.

Cosmo blushed. "You can let me down now."

Tail was confused. "W-Why? I thought you were enjoying this."

"Well, it's just that you're flying."

Tails looked down and saw that he was flying. He looked at his tails moving rapidly fast. Tails and Cosmo both blushed. Tails stopped flying.

"Sorry about that." Tails said, putting her down.


	11. Laugh At My Pain!

The others were in the house, sitting on the couch, bored. Tails and Cosmo walked back in. It was 2 PM and they haven't thought of another challenge. Shadow, Tails, Blaze, and Amy were out since they went already on the whole rapping thing, but it depended on what challenge it was. Everyone was talking except for Cream, who looked depressed. The only person that noticed was Charmy. He flew to her.

"Um… hey." Charmy said nervously.

Cream quickly turned. "Oh! Hey."

Charmy finally stopped flying. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Cream smiled.

Charmy looked down at the floor. "Well it's just that you seemed alone."

Cream looked down. "I guess."

Charmy thought of an idea of what to do while others are thinking of the challenge. He looked up and smiled at Cream. "Wanna go out and fly?"

Cream blushed. "Well, it's been a while since I've flown."

"I'll help you." Charmy gave Cream his hand and they left Sonic's house.

"I know! I know! Let's play Tetris!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles got up from the couch. "Hell no! We're not fast as you are on that game!"

"Makeup challenge?" Rouge said softly.

The guys gave a cold stare at her. The girls exchanged looks and smiled.

Rouge blushed, "What?"

"No!" The guys said.

"How about volleyball," Cosmo said. "It's very sunny outside. If we win, we're gonna give you a makeover and put it on TV. If we lose, you choose."

"I like that!" Amy said.

Mighty stood up, "What's this, Dead or alive?"

Knuckles smiled, "I love that game."

Mighty agreed, "Who doesn't?"

Everyone nodded except for Shadow. He blushed.

"If the guys win, you girls have to do Carmelldansen in a chicken suit on Television." Vector said.

The guys jumped in excitement.

Silver smiled. "Now that's entertainment."

"I would so put that on YouTube." Jet agreed.

The girls jumped, feeling terrified. Cosmo left a smirk and said, "Deal."

"We have to win! That would be so hilarious to see!" Espio said, crossing his arms.

"Let's go to that beach where Tails had crashed his plane a while ago." Wave said.

Tails frowned. "Hey! It wasn't my fault."

"Dude, you had a Chao Emerald with you. There's no way you couldn't have messed up, unless you're bad at building planes." Sonic said.

"What?!" Tails snapped.

From outside, Cream and Charmy could hear yelling in Sonic's house. They got warmed up for flying.

Charmy smiled. "Are you ready?"

Cream messaged her ears. "I'm ready." She said, smiling.

Charmy used his wings to fly up. Cream jumped and her ears rotated. She flew up twice as fast as Charmy.

"Awesome, Cream! Keep it up!"

They flew around the city, where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, and E-102 had their first adventure.

"Just like old times." Cream said. "This was actually before I met any friends."

"Wow, really? Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty were all I had."

"What happened? Did you guys split up?"

"Well, Mighty and Knuckles left us. Knuckles wanted to protect the Master Emerald and Mighty, I don't know. Probably started drinking I guess."

They both smiled. Charmy looked at his watch, it was 2:30 PM. "We better head back. I think everyone's waiting on us."

"I bet they're still arguing." Cream laughed.

Cream looked down. She realized that she was way too high. She could barely see the road. Charmy didn't notice either. Charmy saw something appearing in front of them. At first, he thought it was a plane, but there were huge things flying across.

"I think we better go down." Charmy said, scared.

Cream smiled. "Why? I enjoy the view."

As Charmy looked closer, he saw birds.

"HUGE BIRDS!" he screamed.

"What?" Cream saw the birds. "Ah!"

The birds flew all around them, causing the birds to crash on them. Cream lost her motion and so did Charmy. They both started falling. Cream screamed. They both tried to fly, but they couldn't. Charmy tried to approach to Cream while falling.

"Damn it. Cream, I'm coming!"

Charmy came closer to Cream and grabbed her. He stood below her, grabbing her.

Cream's eyes widened. "Charmy, what are you doing?!"

"Trust me!"

"This is not gonna be pretty!" Charmy said to himself.

They were about to land on some trees. Cream held on to him tight. Charmy landed straight on his back from branch to branch, holding Cream. The only thing that Cream remembered was that she heard a huge thump once they landed. She bounced off of Charmy and landed on the ground. She didn't feel any pain, and then she saw Charmy lying on the ground, wounded.

"Charmy!" Cream ran to Charmy, putting his head on her lap. "Are you okay? Answer me!"

Charmy moaned. His eyes slowly opened. He laughed.

Cream was confused. "You're hurt, why are you laughing?"

"Because, this happens to me a lot, I'm so clumsy and selfless. I find it funny. I don't know why." Charmy smiled.

"How is that possible when you're extremely hurt?"

"I don't know, have you ever laughed when you were hurt?"

"Now that I think about it," Cream took off her right shoe and saw the tape wrapped around her foot, she realized that the tingling stopped a while ago, but she couldn't remember. She pulled off the tape.

Charmy looked at it, concerned. "What happened?"

"I twisted my foot playing DDR. I chuckled when Tails was joking around while he was trying to fix it. I think he's a cheater for that match."

"Why?"

"He used his two tails."

"Oh!" They both laughed.

Cream blushed. "I guess laughing while in pain is easy once you feel that something is funny about it."

"Yeah, I guess." Charmy sat up off of Cream's lap. "Let's not fly higher than we did again."

Cream nodded. "Thanks for saving me." She kissed him and he blushed

"Yeah, you're welcome." he smiled, giving two thumbs up and a wink.

They realized that they were by Sonic's house. Cream put her shoes on and started to walk back to Sonic's house, leaving Charmy behind.

"Cream, I'm still hurt here. I need help getting up."

Cream covered her mouth "Oh, sorry." She put Charmy's arm around her shoulders and took him to the house.

Everyone saw Cream and Charmy.

Knuckles jumped. "Charmy, what happened to you."

"You don't wanna know. Tails, you got that tape."

"Yeah, I do." Tails threw the tape and Charmy caught it.

"Thanks, I'm going to a room to rest." He smiled, patting cream on the head, then left to one of Sonic's guest room.

Sonic raised his hand. "Ok, volleyball it is!"

Cream's eyes widened. "Volleyball?"


End file.
